Third Times a Charm
by Call Me Ray
Summary: Bella has had a very hard love life, what's a girl got to do to get some love. Just ask Leah, because a Third Times always a Charm. Rated T just in case. One-shot Bella/Leah


**My second one-shot of the day. This one too is not really set in a certain time period, but other than that it's completely Bella/Leah. Also I'm proud to say that the Bella/Leah community is getting bigger.**

* * *

><p>I watched her just from across the makeshift dance floor. I can't believe I let Jake drag me to this stupid bonfire. The only up side I could see to this catastrophe was that I got to see her, though she was dancing with him. I didn't quite understand why she forgave him even after breaking her heart, I don't think I'll ever understand.<p>

It was cold and I cursed my stupid thinking for wearing a pair of white basketball short and a black hoodie. And the music in the back ground was of no help at all, so I went for a walk along the beach. I just watched the waves lap at my bare feet. The laughing from everyone only slight softer than it was before.

"Why all alone beautiful." it was her. I cursed my luck and stuttered over my words of a greeting.

I looked over my shoulders, the cold water keeping me from falling apart right there. Leah was beautiful, she could put Aphrodite to shame if she wanted to. She was dressed slightly warmer than me, but than again she was like a walking oven on high thanks to her shape-shift status. I wonder, how could a plane dole girl such as me always find her way among the popular crowd.

"Don't you want to dance?" she asked this time, drawing me from my additive thinking.

"I don't know how to dance." I said. It was true well partly true. I never danced so there for I can't dance but I wouldn't know that for sure because well I haven't danced before.

She looked shock for a second and soon her hands found my and planted them on her waist. She pulled me closer and started to rock her hips just as the song changed.

"Everyone can dance, you just haven't tried to." she purred into me ear.

_"Te amo, te amo," she says to me_  
><em>I hear the pain in her voice<em>  
><em>Then we danced underneath the candelabra, she takes the lead<em>  
><em>That's when I saw it in her eyes, it's over<em>

We rocked in union to the song and I was complete shocked at her moves. The waves were raising slightly but we took no mind of them. I felt so degraded next to her. She was dressed in in a pair of shorts that couldn't even be called that anymore, a v neck shirt, her feet just as bare as my own. I don't know how and or why but my hands found their way into her straightened hair. My fingers clenching onto the tresses like she was going to leave me.

"See you can dance." she whispered and I almost moaned as her lips found their way to the beating pulse on my neck.

I was pulled closer until their was nothing left but out clothing to keep us from being together. She was slightly taller than me.

"I love you." she whispered into my hair. I froze all dancing forgotten and my thumping heart slowing to a stop as time suddenly pasted by me in a flash. Everything becoming a blur, and only me and her were standing in the present.

"Leah." I managed to choke out,"You don't love me, have you been drinking."

The arm around my waist suddenly held my tightly to her as if I was going to leave.

"No Bella I love you." she whispered her lips ever so close to mine," I-I've loved you since we met during the newborn war, since I noticed your special personality, s-since I've met you."

I struggled to get away from her. This was to much, I've been lied to so many times, I don't need the gape in my heart to grow bigger, because I was naive enough to fall in love again. But she held true, and suddenly her lips were crushed against my own.

It was a struggle to get out if the kiss at first my hands pushing on her stone strong shoulders, but once her tongue slipped it's way in my mouth I was a goner. I had put up those walls to protect me from love, from the hurt it caused me and could in the future. But she did something no one else could in the last three years. She broke down ever single wall I had built in one night, and it hurt. To know that I was open, bare for her to see my scars, my cuts, and bruises.

_Then she said "te amo"_  
><em>Then she put her hand around my waist<em>  
><em>I told her no, she cried "te amo"<em>  
><em>I told her I'm not gonna run away, but let me go<em>

_My soul is awry, without asking why_  
><em>I said, "te amo, wish somebody'd tell me what she said"<em>  
><em>Don't it mean "I love you"?<em>  
><em>Think it means "I love you"<em>  
><em>Don't it mean "I love you"?<em>

Finally she pulled back, my eyes slipped open and the first thong I saw was all the love she held in her eyes.

"Do you believe me now." she whispered, hands trailing down my back, " I love you Isabella Swan."

I nodded and lean back up to share a passionate kiss with her. I won't be afraid not this time, I'll walk out of this one better, and my head held high. Because you know what the say third times a charm.

* * *

><p><strong>Short I know but I had it in my ipod for about a year now and I really wanted to get it out...soooo here it is. What did you think of it Review and tell me. As usual mistakes are my own because I'm to lazy to actually look for a beta.<strong>


End file.
